Achievement Unlocked
by my black crimson rose
Summary: They were all a bunch of Gamers at heart. Even Weiss, despite the fuss she original put up before falling head first into the game. Nightly they'd get together and play for hours, going on one quest or another. Unlocking achievements, and taking names. Honestly, Adam was mostly in it for the achievements.


There was only one thing that Adam hated when he played these sorts of video games with his girlfriend, Blake. She wasn't like this in RL or any other media forms... or video games. Maybe it was the fact that there were a lot of other girls in their guild that liked to flirt with him? He honestly had no idea why these girls found his voice attractive, but who was he to ruin their fun?

Adam relaxed against his stack of pillows, stretching his long legs out on the bed. The control griped loosely in his hands as he moved his character around the field. Both Blake and he had attempted to make their characters as similar as they could to their own body type (as much as their class type would allow), making alterations for the hell of it. Like devil horns for himself and making Blake as a Neko like creature. Currently, Adam was running a few solo missions, level grinding and overall just enjoying his time before his crew had planned on signing in.

He cracked open a can of beer, chugging it back.

"What the fuck is that?" one of his crew mates sounded into his ear. Adam cursed, wincing at the sudden increase in volume. All hell was breaking loose on the screen. Adam knew that this mission was a bad idea, but the rest of them wanted to try some level 70 missions. Who was Adam to wreck their hopes and dreams?

The mess on the screen was mostly because of the two tanks on their team being at least ten levels less than him, and the monsters were rinsing through their defence to the point that they couldn't risk a moment to attack. Leaving their two healers to complain in their ears about how they couldn't even handle a couple of grunts. The two other fighter(-mix) classed characters, along with Adam, were the ones pulling the team through the dungeon, the three fighter-types were close in level ranking and health. But the ones dealing the most amount of damage were the mages just behind the fighter class, before the healers (and their one archer). Blake was a battle mage, bouncing between her short sword and magic to deal out damage one after the other.

These enemies were weak to magic (frost and water to be exact), both of which one of their mage's excelled at. And after that wave of enemies were defeated, the healers went on a healing surge before the group continued on. Adam knew that they wouldn't make it to the boss, not when their tanks couldn't take a hit.

Adam propped a foot up on the bed, taking another large chug out of his can (a new one) before setting it back down.

Their characters were standing around the spawn point, his crew mates talking over each other as they expressed their annoyance. "Never again!" one of the tanks, Yang, exclaimed. The woman was a close friend of Blake's inside and outside the game.

Lil'Red329 ran around in a circle around around the group, pausing to draw back an arrow but never letting it loose. "C'mon lets go to the tavern and see about getting some new crew members! Maybe a higher level tank," the girl's voice chipped in. The girl behind the character was Ruby Rose, Yang's kinda younger sister (it was complicated, they never really mentioned anything other than "we're sisters" and that's it).

Adam rubbed a hand over his face, "I can always call and see about getting Junior to join," he suggested taking another drink from his can. Yeah, he's gonna need to go get more.

Yang's character turned to his as she spoke, "he won't answer. He said something about his sister's birthday being today." Yang was also Junior's girlfriend, made sense that she'd remember what he was up to.

Their frost mage, a girl named Weiss (also a friend of Blake's) spoke up, "what about Roman or Cinder?"

"On a date," Adam replied. He had helped the orange haired man plan the night out weeks in advance, there was no way that he'd call his buddy away from his _lady love_ any time soon (and not for a game). "No one's allowed to bother them on it," he added just in case mostly directed at Sun their last fighter.

"Jaune's online," Ruby's chipper voice broke through the brief silence, "we can always go recruit his crew for this level—Pyrrha is a high level, I think. And both Ren and Nora are mid-long range fighters. Or if we need a tank, why don't we ask Derek to come on? Wait, why isn't he on in the first place?"

Derek was their highest level tank, having met Adam in the game and played with him throughout most of his time in the game. "He's working tonight, and the twins are out of town for the next few days. Something about them going to visit the parents to see about getting some more money to help pay for rent this month," Adam responded, following his crew as they made their way into town. "Tavern?" he asked walking into the direction of the town's tavern.

Tavern's were a place for people to hang out and just dick around. It was one of the main spots that someone could pick up new crew-mates as they made their characters drink into a drunken spur. Which actually does effect game play, much to a lot of people's shock at first. Its become a sort of test to the players more confidant in their abilities to go into battle with a drunken character. Also: achievements. There were like ten for a drunken fight the last time Adam checked (he had... six? Yeah, six unlocked).

Speaking of achievements. There was even a relationship status achievement. It was weird as shit. The newest update to the game (that came out a week ago, yesterday) added a new set of achievements to go along with the change in status. It was turning into a stupid Facebook.

And yet he still went out and got the achievement for '**Gettin' Jiggy—**_**in a relationship**_'. He was tempted just to change the status to single just to see if he'd get one for breaking up with someone. But he wouldn't do that to Blake, she was all proud of the achievement and everything. Didn't wanna crush that lil' heart. Plus, there was a set of achievements that he still needed to unlock.

Walking into the tavern and buying a few drinks—and RL Adam was enjoying a few as well—Adam's character took an open seat near the middle of the floor. His crew spread out to do their own things; get drinks, talk to possible crew candidates, or whatever else they could do.

One female character sat down beside his character and sent a private chat to him. He began talking to her, in between her replies he opened their gamer profile. Around his crew's level (higher than their current tanks, which is something that he was looking for) and a mage. Wasn't exactly what he was looking for, but you could never go wrong with more attack power. He added her to their crew for the day, might as well test out this mage and hope that someone else grabbed some tanks.

"Hey," the character's voice came through his headpiece, another gamer girl. Cool, can't go wrong with more girls amongst their ranks.

"Hey," Adam replied to the new crew member, "know any good tanks?" Might as well try.

The girl laughed, "no, was hoping that your crew was a little more put together."

Adam cracked his knuckles as he lounged further back in his cushion pile, "our two main tanks have prior arrangements today so we're left with our newbies." He could hardly call them new, they're both level 61.

"I have a life outside of this game!" Mercury, their male tank, growled out. "You know the hours I work, you're lucky I'm even on tonight!"

One of the healers, the more quiet (and female) one pipped up, "hey now. He's only teasing, Merc, don't need to get defensive darling." Velvet was always the piece maker. If they didn't need to kill it, she'd ask them to just leave it. Often much to late for them to do anything about it, but still she tried.

"Yeah, it's all just fun and games!" Penny, the other fighter, supplied. Adam could see her character bouncing around after Ruby's as the archer talked (must be) to someone's character.

"Wow there's a lot of girls in this crew," the new comer voiced.

"We all know each other in RL, so it kinda happened that we all just smooshed together to form a team. Normally there's a few more people but they all have _dates_ and _prior arrangements_. Yuck, real life stuff. Gross responsibilities!" Sun laughed at his own humor.

"Yeah, yeah. So totally funny," Neal, their other healer, supplied. You could hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice, "I got us two tanks. Just except them and lets take another shot at that stupid dungeon."

Adam cracked open another can, taking the first sip.

The mission was going nicely, Yang was currently in a horrible pun competition with their new tanks. Both of the guys were getting creamed by Yang's overall goofy puns and just... ugh, it was horrible. The fights were progressively taking longer, and the damage being taken would be crippling if not for the extra support. "Shit," Adam cursed out when a huge chunk of his character's health was taken out.

A green halo of light encircled his character, "you're welcome," the new girl said.

Adam shook his head fondly, "thanks," he couldn't help but smile. The new girl, HardNOTLiFE291, gave him a bunch of potions after the battle, for just in case purposes. "So what's with the Annie themed name? Your name Annie?"

The girl laughed, "its not exactly creative, but yeah, name's Annie. You?"

"Adam," he replied, sparing a quick glance at the text box to see if Blake or anyone decided to make a comment. Nothing. Normally Blake had her mic plugged in, but her brother had sat on it yesterday and snapping the mic part of the headphones off. So she was left with doing everything the old fashioned way.

"You sound cute," Annie laughed, her character blasting an enemy with lightning.

"Oh god, another one," Mercury cut in with a groan.

"What?" Annie asked. On screen the enemies stopped appearing so the group moved into the next room, there was nothing in there monster related but there was some loot. The group opened the chests, collecting their spoils before pressing forward.

"He's attractive, to answer your question. But he's voice has a habit of bringing all the ladies in, don't 'cha agree Blake?" Yang's laughter rang out. She was teasing her.

"**Don't start this Yang,"** her text response read.

"When are you getting a new headset?" Sun asked Blake; he always hated reading the messages on the side of the screen. Thought it was useless when they could just be talking instead; the blond normally always had the chat box hidden.

"**Adam and I are getting one tomorrow."**

"You're gonna have to wait until after class, if I'm not hungover," Adam took another large gulp from his drink before setting it back down on the nightstand. "Which shouldn't be a problem, drinking this stuff too slow for anything to stick," okay so he was lying. He was sucking these things back like nothing.

"**Why are you drinking when you know that you have an early class tomorrow?"**

"Because I can?" Adam smirked. The battle on screen took a turn for the worst, and they took a dive into the fray. Light exploded on the screen from the spells that the team mages were casting, the green spells the the healers were letting loose encircling the tanks as they took most of the damage. Suddenly the monsters lost interest in the tanks and targeted the fighters as they ducked in close to them. "Son of a bitch," he cursed when three monster's attacks hit his character.

"I've got you," Annie spoke she cast a potion on his character. What came next was something that he should've seen before hand—a few of Blake's spells ended up hitting Annie's character. The mage hit the ground K.O'd.

"**Shit. Sorry was aiming the the enemy behind you"**

Adam narrowed his eyes at the screen when Annie didn't reply. "I got an achievement from that," Annie spoke suddenly, shocked at the message.

"Really Blake? Again? You gotta stop that," Adam told his girlfriend, "there's no reason to be jealous." Blake's character killed him.

1 new achievement.

Attack of the Yandere.

Adam started laughing almost hysterically, "oh my fucking god! Attack of the Yandere!" he laughed curling in on himself. It was fucked up—oh god was it ever fucked up. He wasn't sure if he should curl under his bed and cry or run... run very far far away.

"Oh my god!" Yang howled, "oh god its so fitting! This game makes Blake into a fucking creep!"

"**Shut up, it was a mistake. I don't want this dumb achievement!"**

"You got one too!" Yang continued to howl, "oh god, what is it?"

"**Yandere; for killing at least one player who has helped your significant other and then your other in a fit of jealousy. Great job, you need some serious help (please don't do this in RL)."**

"**Guys, I'm not a yandere. Please make it go away T^T"**

The rest of the crew started laughing, Adam joining them. Yeah, this game made Blake a little crazy, but in real life his girlfriend was nothing like that. At least, he really hoped she wasn't. The man paused and eyed his beer; he might need to drown this night out of his memory.

* * *

**M.B.C.R says: **Feel free to use the reviews as achievement suggestions. I want to see how many of these I can actually turn into chapters for this (I have Adam's Yandere prompt waiting for me in my Tumblr ask box).


End file.
